1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program for rendering cascading menus constructed for remote popping.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks, such as the Internet, may provide a system in which a user navigates between different network locations. In one example, the World Wide Web (WWW) provides a system in which a user navigates between text documents on different servers by means of hypertext links. Activating a hypertext link displayed on one webpage causes another page, also composed of text and links, to be delivered to the client computer.
A browser, which provides the client interface for displaying web pages and an interface through which a user interacts with web pages, may also record a history of the links a user accesses and provide “forward” or “back” options that allow a user to select a single option to move forward or backward to re-access web pages within the history of links. In addition, a browser may automatically open a new window to display the contents of the webpage accessed from a link selected by a user.
With the ever increasing number of websites now available, and the constantly changing information on each website, some browsers now provide a user with an option to move a pointer over a link, and without the user selecting to open the linked webpage, the browser places a preview image of the webpage accessed from the link in a small window, while the user maintains the pointer over the link. Thus, as a user moves a pointer throughout a webpage and passes over each link displayed within the webpage, the browser opens a small non-interactive preview window of the web pages at the different links.
While a preview window provides a user with a non-interactive preview within a first webpage of another webpage available at a particular link displayed within the first webpage, a preview window to a remote webpage is still limited in that the preview window is non-interactive, therefore the interactive elements of a webpage are not accessible from a preview window.